Long kiss goodbye
by Hidansgirl90
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke start to date but after a while, Sasuke's been going to the Sand village a lot lately, claming he was going on "Missions" Sakura gains suspition, what will happen to the young couple?


**Disclaimer: the Characters are all Kishimoto's, not mine.**

Long kiss goodbye.

_How long before we see each other again? _

_What made me think that _

_You where saying it with a nice expression?_

Sakura sat in her living room. She was waiting for Sasuke to call her when he was on his way back from his long mission. Then the phone rung. Sakura quickly answered the phone. "Sasuke?" She asked. Then she frowned. "oh, hey Naruto". "yeah im doing good" Sakura said "well, I gotta go" with that Sakura hung up the phone.

'Sasuke. When are you coming back? You said the mission will take 2 days tops, its been 3 days' Sakura thought as she laid down on the couch. 'I wish you where home' She thought.

_~~~Flash back~~~~_

Sasuke was packing his bag when Sakura appeared at his door. Sasuke looked up. "Hey Sakura" Sasuke said with a smile. "Hey Sasuke-kun" Sakura said. "Where are you going?" She asked. "im going on a mission to the Sand village" Sasuke said smiling. "oh. How long are you going to be gone?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stood up. "2 days tops" Sasuke said. "b-but" Sakura started. Sasuke planted a soft kiss on Sakura's forehead. "I'll be back. don't worry, oh and to make sure of it I'll call you when im on my way back" Sasuke said.

"oh, o-okay" Sakura said with a fake smile. Sasuke turned back to his bag and picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. "bye Sakura" Sasuke said giving Sakura one last hug then poofed away.

~~~~End flash back~~~

Sakura rolled over and clicked on the Tv. She watched Tv until she heard the phone ring again. "S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Hey, Sakura. Sorry it took me so long. I was kinda held up on the mission" Sasuke said. "Who are you talking to?" a voice murmured in the background. "Who's that?" Sakura asked. "Tamari" Sasuke said. "Why is Tamari in the background?" Sakura asked. "im in Gaara's office" Sasuke said. "oh, well tell her I said hi" Sakura said. "okay. I'll be home in about two hours" Sasuke said. "Okay" Sakura said before hanging up.

Sakura quickly sat up and went into the kitchen. "im going to make Sasuke a large meal when he gets home" Sakura said smiling. When she finished the meal she set the food down on the Dining room table. She then lit some candles and put rose petals all over the living room. Next Sakura turned off all the lights and went into the dining room.

That's when the door opened. Sakura smiled and went into the living room. "Hey Sasuke" Sakura said hugging Sasuke. "Hey Sakura" Sasuke said. "I made you dinner" Sakura said happily. Sasuke nodded and followed Sakura as they went into the dining room. Sasuke took his seat at the end of the table Sakura took her seat on the other end.

_I pretend that there's nothing bothering me_

_I'll listen 'till morning as you make excuses _

_because I want us to be connected ._

"So Sasuke, what made you stay there for an extra day?" Sakura asked before taking a bite of rice.

Sasuke choked a bit. "oh, nothing major just a slight injury of a teammate" Sasuke said before taking a bite of his rice. "Who was your teammate?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was quite for a moment. "Naruto" Sasuke said. "hm. Okay" Sakura said faking a smile then drinking some wine. "So. How was it here?" Sasuke asked. "good" Sakura said. "okay" Sasuke said nodding.

"So Sasuke. I was talking with my parents they think we have been dating for quite a while" Sakura said. Sasuke chocked a bit. "what? Propose?" Sasuke asked. Sakura simply nodded. "but you know I don't make enough. Since you decided you should stop from being a ninja and all" Sasuke said. "well, It's not my fault that I had to give up being a ninja" Sakura said. "hn" Sasuke said.

"stop saying that! It annoys me!" Sakura yelled. "well if you don't like it then just leave!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura looked over at him. And ran out of the room to the room both Sasuke and Sakura shared.

'S-Sasuke, why do you have to be so r-rude' Sakura thought as she wiped away the tears that where rolling down her cheeks. that's when Sasuke appeared at the door. "Sakura, im sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry" Sasuke said. Sakura looked up. Sasuke walked over to Sakura sat down beside her.

Sasuke smiled a bit and wiped away Sakura's tears. "im very sorry" Sasuke said. Sakura smiled a bit. "I think we should just go back and eat" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and stood up slowly. They both walked back to the dining room. "Sasuke, I was just worried about you when you where gone on your mission" Sakura said. "oh, well you know I was going to be okay. After all I am a Uchiha" Sasuke said with a small smile.

Sakura nodded. After they ate Sakura quickly got up and picked up the plates that where on the table. Then put them in the sink. "Dinner was great" Sasuke said standing in the door way. "Thanks Sasuke" Sakura said smiling. Then the phone rang. Sasuke quickly answered the phone. Sakura looked over at him in question. Sasuke looked over at Sakura. "oh, it's nothing, just another mission" Sasuke said with a small smile. Sakura crossed her arms. "but you just got back" Sakura said.

"well, I gotta bring home some money" Sasuke said. "how long will you be gone?" Sakura asked. "about a month. Its an S ranked mission" Sasuke said. Sakura frowned a bit. "that way to long" Sakura said. "don't worry, when I come back I will be able to buy you a proposal ring" Sasuke said smiling. Sakura smiled a bit. "okay" Sakura said. "when are you leaving?" Sakura asked. "now" Sasuke said running to get his bag. Sakura sighed a bit.

Then Sasuke kissed Sakura on the cheek and poofed away. Sakura groaned a bit then sat down on the couch. "so much for tonight" Sakura said sadly. Sakura frowned a bit. "I know he was lying what's he hiding?" Sakura said. She quickly called Sasuke. But no one answered. "he always answers" Sakura said. Then she called Tamari.

"hey, Tamari. It's me Sakura" Sakura said. "yeah, im doing good" Sakura said. "have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "um, n-no" Tamari said with the phone shaking in her hand. "Tamari…" Sakura heard a voice say. "S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked. that's when Tamari hung up. Sakura screamed. "he's cheating on me!" Sakura yelled. Sakura quickly dialed Sasuke's number. The answer machine came on. "yeah. Sasuke. I know your cheating on me so im breaking up with you" Sakura said before hanging up.

Sasuke looked over at his phone and played back the voice mail he got. 'yeah, Sasuke. I know your cheating on me so im breaking up with you'. "shit!" Sasuke yelled. "what's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Tamari asked with a hand on his shoulder. "Sakura broke up with me" Sasuke said. "so, I thought you where already planning on breaking up with that slut" Tamari said. Sasuke slightly nodded.

Sakura quickly packed her bags and cried while she did it. She quickly flung the bag over her shoulder and ran out of the Uchiha compound and to Hinata's house.

When she was there she saw Hinata in the front yard of her Mansion. "Hinata!" Sakura called though tears. Hinata quickly ran over. "what's wrong Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. "S-Sasuke w-was c-cheating on me" Sakura said still crying. "well, you can stay with me" Hinata said Sakura nodded. "thank you, Hinata" Sakura said following Hinata into the Mansion.

_I don't been want to see you face along the Meguro river anymore._

_No development will come from this, my cell phone dances_

_If it's goodbye mail, I want to forget about it._

Sakura sat in Hinata's guest bedroom. "Thank you, Hinata" She said. Hinata looked over and smiled. "your welcome".

**A/N: Songs give me the best idea's for a story. And I know it had a crappy ending, so what! So I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
